Fun in the Hospital
by Asian Tensai Tenshi
Summary: Phoenix is sick in the hospital and Edgeworth comes to visit him. Both have unresolved sexual tension and things proceed from there. Warnings: Phoenix x Edgeworth, pure smut, bad humor.


Hi everyone! So in advance, let me say this is NOT worksafe AT ALL. It is PWP with Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth in the hospital. This is supposed to be during the case that Phoenix gets sick and Edgeworth has to take over. This was requested by my best friend, it is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are purely mine. For those of you who read my other fanfics, especially Forgotten and Rebirth, I have to ask you to please be patient because as I am an honors student in high school on the tennis team and just about any other club you'll find in my high school, therefore I am very very busy. I will write when I have time, but there are no guarantees I will have anything done in the near future. I apologize for this! ._.

**Warnings: **Too many to count, to be honest. Lemon, smut, very poor humor and (because they ARE lawyers...), a LOT of talking during the sex.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the amazing Miles Edgeworth or Phoenix Wright. I don't own any of the games in legal rights.

* * *

_ACHOO! _The sneeze filled the white hospital room and a magenta-clad man looked up from the book he was reading. "Bless you."

The man sitting in the hospital room sniffled a bit before waving a hand. "Thanks, Edgeworth."

"You're quite welcome, Wright." Edgeworth resumed reading. All of a sudden, the patient jumped slightly and began to stare at the other. The prosecutor could feel Phoenix's eyes on him. "Is something the matter, Wright?"

"… Why are you he-" Phoenix yawned. "-re, Edgeworth?" His voice was drowsy.

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid, Wright."

"Oh, come on-n-n!" Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at the defense attorney's whine. "I'm not going to do anything stupid! I mean, come on, I'm in a hospital, how much safer could I get?"

"Ignoring the fact that you have an IV drip, needles, potentially harmful medicine and-" He paused but then started talking again. "You're perfectly safe."

"You didn't finish your sentence." Phoenix rubbed his eye and yawned again. He ran a hand through his hair and slightly mussed it up. The prosecutor's grey eyes followed the hand's motion and a glint of some emotion flashed through the eyes.

"I believe that I did, in fact, finish my sentence." He sighed and put his book down in his lap. "Wright, you're tired. Get some sleep."

"I don't wanna." Phoenix whined again and Edgeworth's right eye twitched for a few seconds.

"Maya has really brushed off on you." He commented. "Get some sleep before you end up collapsing on me."

"I'd… I'd rather collapse…" Phoenix trailed off, but Edgeworth could have sworn he mumbled something afterwards that sounded like _"in you". _The prosecutor blushed slightly. Phoenix scratched his head, his spikes less spike-y than usual.

"Phoenix Wright, you will sleep this instant before I call the nurse." He had stood up from his chair and was standing over the bed, towering over Phoenix.

"Lie with me."

"…" Edgeworth wasn't sure if he had heard Phoenix correctly. "Excuse me?"

"Lie with me and then I'll sleep." As Edgeworth gazed down at his court-rival, he groaned.

"If I lie with you, will you sleep?" The words were out of his mouth before he could think about what he was going to say. He mentally facepalmed and questioned why he didn't just threaten to call a nurse again.

"Yes." Phoenix gave Edgeworth large puppy eyes. With his cheeks flushed from his illness, add in the eyes and Edgeworth could not refuse.

"Fine." Edgeworth hesitantly sat on the bed and moved to lie down, but his movements were too slow for the sick man. Phoenix wrapped his arms around Edgeworth's neck and yanked him down. The bed was not made to fit two people and Edgeworth felt a bit cramped.

"Edgeworth, you know…" Phoenix looked at Edgeworth's outfit. The prosecutor had just come from a trial that he won with ease, as the accused truly was guilty and very sloppy about covering his tracks, and was still wearing his suit, cravat and everything. "You don't have to wear all of that." The grey-eyed man could have sworn Phoenix's voice had just dropped a few tones and gained a husky quality in it. The defense attorney's fingers had begun to play with Edgeworth's cravat.

"Wright, w-w-what are you doing?" Edgeworth flushed red.

"Hmm… I wonder…. Is everything okay, _Miles_?" He purred the last word and without warning, rolled over so that he was straddling Edgeworth.

"Wright! Get off of me this instant!" Edgeworth was mortified. More so that he was basically bottoming Wright, but there was part of him that was mortified that Wright was doing this. Phoenix Wright, who he had believed was straight for so long. Phoenix Wright, who had basically commanded Miles Edgeworth's attention the minute he stepped in court.

"Don't want to, Miles. I want this and you want it. I've seen the way you look at me in court… out of court…" Phoenix leaned down and began to whisper in the other's ear. "You want me to screw you into the mattress, don't you? You want to feel me in you, pulsing inside you." Edgeworth shivered and his reaction was noticeably visible down south.

"Wright, we're in a hospital!" Edgeworth hissed back.

"It's Phoenix, Miles… Why bother with last names when I'm about to fuck you senseless?" Phoenix murmured, running a tongue along Edgeworth's lobe. "And besides… this gives you reason." Bite. "To." Lick. "Be." Ass grope. "Quiet." With the final word, the defense attorney dove in and captured Edgeworth's lips for a brief but intense kiss. Phoenix began to undo Edgeworth's cravat and tugged at his jacket impatiently.

The prosecutor gave his infamous smirk before grabbing Phoenix's shoulders and pinned the defense attorney to the hospital bed. "And what makes you think that I'll be bottoming?"

"Because I'm sick and being bottom requires extraneous movements." The smart reply was met by a nip at his collarbone and the patient gasped.

"Hmm… I beg to differ."

Phoenix snaked his arms around Edgeworth's neck again and brought the prosecutor closer to his face. "Do you know what I've always wanted, Miles?" Phoenix let his tongue run across the prosecutor's lips. "I've always wanted you to ride me."

"And what do I get from this?" Edgeworth sat up, but flinched slightly when he felt Phoenix's erection brush his butt. He inched forward so that he was sitting on the other's stomach.

"Whatever." His jacket slipped off. "You." His vest was unbuttoned. "Desire." His shirt was thrown aside to reveal a pale expanse of skin. Phoenix hummed appreciatively and began to play with the dusky nipples. Edgeworth let out a soft hiss at the contact.

"And if I don't want this?" The prosecutor gritted his teeth, struggling not to moan as Phoenix licked his own fingers and continued to play with his nipples.

"This says otherwise." Phoenix paused before moving his hand downwards and cupping the tent that Edgeworth sprouted. He let out a small yelp as the said hand began moving in circular motions.

"Fine. But this has no strings attached." Edgeworth said with finality.

"I want these…" Phoenix tugged at the pants. "Off. Now." Edgeworth rose off the bed after kicking off his shoes and he tugged off his pants and socks, leaving his underwear.

The prosecutor moved back onto the bed and tugged at the strings of the hospital gown that Phoenix was wearing. "Now that I'm almost naked, it's only fair that you are the same way." He untied the knots and tugged the gown off so that Phoenix was also in his underwear.

"Kiss me." Phoenix demanded.

"If you'll shut up." Edgeworth replied before he gently covered Phoenix's slightly chapped lips with his own warm ones. A hand came down and began to caress the prosecutor's erection over his underwear and he let out a small gasp, which the defense attorney took advantage of and thrust his tongue into the other's mouth. Edgeworth snapped his eyes opened and was captivated by the utter bliss on the other man's face. Their tongues entwined and Phoenix gently coaxed Edgeworth to taste him. All of a sudden, Phoenix began to suck on Edgeworth's tongue and said man sat up in shock.

"Is something wrong, Miles?"

"I-I've never had anyone do that to me before." Edgeworth confessed, flushing red.

The defense attorney glanced in surprise at the other before roaring with laughter. The prosecutor turned an even deeper red and moved to get off of the man under him, however, Phoenix placed his hands on Edgeworth's hips. "I'm sorry, Miles, I thought that you…"

"I'm not a whore, Wright, if that's what you're suggesting." Edgeworth replied in a cold tone. "I don't sleep around with just anyone."

"I'm not saying that you do, I'm just surprised. Stay." Phoenix began to toy with the elastic band of Edgeworth's silk boxers. "Can I get rid of this?"

"… Yours are coming off first." Edgeworth said quietly, almost snarling it. Phoenix grinned and took the prosecutor's hands and moved them towards his underwear.

"Ready whenever you are." The prosecutor flushed again and shyly took off Phoenix's underwear. His hands brushed the defense attorney's skin as the cloth slid off, which made Phoenix groan and his erection twitch. When Phoenix was fully naked, Edgeworth stopped and stared. His erection was so damn BIG.

"How the hell is that going to fit?" Edgeworth demanded.

Phoenix smirked. "Just follow my lead, Miles." His hands tugged at the last piece of clothing between the two. "Off. Now." Edgeworth gave a kitten glower to the other before tugging off his underwear. Modesty be damned, Edgeworth was horny and needed to get some now.

The silk was thrown aside haphazardly as Phoenix pulled the other down for an intense kiss. His arms wrapped around Edgeworth's waist and he ground his hips against the prosecutor's. The moan that emerged from Edgeworth's mouth was low and made Phoenix's erection twitch again. "Ph- nnghhhhh… Ahhhh." The defense attorney looked at the other's face and saw that the normally calm prosecutor was biting his lip in an attempt to prevent any noises from escaping.

"What do you want, Miles? Do you want me? Do you want to feel me sliding in and out of that tight, succulent hole of yours?" Edgeworth let out a small wince as Phoenix wrapped his hand around both of their touching erections. "Would you like to feel me deep inside of you, pounding at your sweet spot?" He began pumping.

"Stop… teasing… me. Dammit, Wright." Edgeworth growled when Phoenix stopped.

"Put your hands on the headboard and sit on my chest." The prosecutor scooted forward awkwardly. "Lean forward a bit more."

"What are yo- Oh my fucking god." Edgeworth gasped and his hands tightened on the headboard as Phoenix's tongue darted out and teased his slit. "Wright!" He drew back, a distasteful look on his face.

"I told you, Miles. It's Phoenix. Ph-oe-nix." The defense attorney drew out every syllable.

"All right,_ Phoenix_." The prosecutor hissed. "Please."

"Gladly." And with that word, Phoenix took the head of Edgeworth's erection into his mouth. His hands came down to adjust his hips and block them from thrusting forward and choking him.

"Aughh… Phoenix…" Edgeworth's hips twitched as Phoenix moved his mouth up and down, slowly taking in more and more. His tongue- oh my god, that tongue- traced the large vein on the underside and his teeth would occasionally gently scrape the organ, not enough to hurt, but enough to provide more simulation. Then Phoenix hollowed his cheeks and Edgeworth lost it. He had been trying to keep a calm head up until now, but this was his breaking point. The prosecutor could feel his stomach curling in on itself, his balls tightening, his heart pounding, his mind going blank and his blood pulsing downwards. Suddenly Phoenix stopped and wrapped his forefinger and thumb at the base of the erection, denying the oncoming orgasm to the other. "What the hell, Phoenix?"

"I want you to come when I'm inside you." Phoenix teased the erection slightly, moving his index finger in a small circle.

"Then fuck me already!" Edgeworth cried out.

"Will you ride me?"

"Anything you want, as long as you fuck me in the next two minutes."

"I only need one." Phoenix smirked.

"Cocky bastard." Edgeworth growled, but stopped when Phoenix bit his lip in his 'thinking face'. The face he wore when he was about the shatter the entire case in court and make Edgeworth question his sanity. "What's wrong?"

"I need lube. Or something that would work." His dark eyes shifted over to look at the gift basket that Edgeworth had brought earlier. "You wouldn't have happened to bring me lotion or anything, would you?"

"… I have some lotion." Edgeworth muttered, turning red.

"Great, can you get it?" Phoenix sighed in relief. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I thought this was no strings attached?" Edgeworth responded, raising an eyebrow.

"I still don't want to hurt you." Phoenix grinned. "Unless you want the entire court to see you limping in. Haha. The great Miles Edgeworth walks into court with a mysterious limp. That would be a fascinating headline." Edgeworth lightly hit the defense attorney before sliding off of the man and walking over to his messenger bag. He could feel the other's eyes on him. He pulled out a small bottle of lotion and tossed it over to Phoenix. The other man caught the bottle and glanced at it before letting out a snort.

"Honestly, Miles. What kind of man uses cucumber melon lotion?"

"I like the scent," Edgeworth replied defensively, "and if you're going to just make fun of me, I might as well get dressed now." But he still neared the bed anyways. Phoenix's hand shot out to grab Edgeworth's arm and he yanked him forward. The prosecutor stumbled and caught unawares; fell forward onto the defense attorney.

"I'm not letting you." Phoenix whispered and spread Edgeworth's buttcheeks to reveal the small hole.

"Says the ma- nngh!" Edgeworth began to speak but arched his back forward when a finger breached his hole. The finger was slick, which Edgeworth attributed to the lotion. He instinctively clenched around the intrusion and Phoenix growled.

"Miles, you have to relax!" Phoenix began to move the finger around, probing the spongy walls. Edgeworth spasmed at the feeling. Slowly, Phoenix inserted another finger and twisted them. The other let out a keening whine and then gasped when Phoenix began to scissor the fingers.

"It… hurts…!" The prosecutor began to rock back and forth, trying to relieve the pain.

"Shh… It's okay… It'll be okay." Phoenix whispered. "Here, move up a bit and spread your legs." The prosecutor did as the other asked and ended up with Phoenix's chest in his face and his butt raised up in the air, his knees supporting his body. Phoenix gently stretched out the prosecutor's hole and then suddenly, hooked them. Edgeworth's knees gave out when Phoenix hit a spot inside him that made him see stars.

"Phoe- nggh! Again! Harder!" Edgeworth moaned, pushing back on the fingers. Phoenix inserted another finger and began a thrusting motion along with the stretching. "Please!"

"Are you ready, Miles?" Phoenix whispered into the other man's ear. All he heard was a long 'yesssss' as the other man pushed back even more. Phoenix drew out his fingers and was met by a loud keening noise from Edgeworth. "Come on, sit up. It'll only work if you do this. Remember, I'm sick?" Phoenix chuckled slightly. Edgeworth slowly sat up and straddled the defense attorney's hips. He looked ready to pass out from the pleasure.

"Come on, Phoenix, please, I need this." Edgeworth murmured. Phoenix squirted some lotion onto his hand and covered his erection. Before he could say anything, however, Edgeworth had already poised himself to sit on the erection and was sinking down. Phoenix's eyes widened, both from the pleasure and the horror, and his hands shot down to stop Edgeworth after the head of his erection disappeared.

"You'll hurt yourself." Phoenix insisted. Edgeworth glared at him.

"I can take it."

"No you can't. Take it easy." The defense attorney lightly brushed his fingers along the prosecutor's hipbones, his hands progressively getting lower. He stopped when he reached the point of their union. "Doesn't it hurt?" He circled the hole with a finger and Edgeworth let out a small groan, his eyes fluttering.

Edgeworth gave a guilty look before turning away. "A little bit, but it feels… really good." He flushed. Phoenix laughed a bit before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Edgeworth's shoulders.

"You look adorable." He gently kissed the prosecutor, but then noticed that Edgeworth's legs were trembling from the strain of holding himself up in that awkward position. Phoenix removed his hands from the other's butt and placed them on his hips again, this time guiding Edgeworth onto his erection. When he reached the base of Phoenix's erection, the defense attorney let out a small hiss at the pulsing muscle around him that hugged his erection like nothing else.

"Miles, you feel so good…." Phoenix glanced up at the prosecutor, who had his eyes and teeth clenched in pain. "You all right?"

"Yes… I'll be… fine." He shifted a bit and Phoenix had to bite back a groan as the muscle also shifted around him, massaging his length.

"Relax… Start moving when you're ready."

Edgeworth fidgeted a little bit. All of a sudden, he looked up, grey eyes met dark brown and Phoenix found himself pinned to the bed. "If I am to be on top and be the bottom at the same time, I would like a little bit of domination, Phoenix." With the last word, Edgeworth lifted himself up to where he still had the mushroom-like head of Phoenix's erection in him and then sat back down slowly, grinding his teeth, trying to block the pain.

"It'll feel better." Phoenix tried to soothe the pained man.

"It feels good, but it still fee- Oh. Ohhhhh." Edgeworth shifted his hips and drove Phoenix's erection deeper into him. "That feels so good right r- nngh." He moaned.

"You feel even better." The defense attorney smirked. "Now… I wonde- Gah! E-edgeworth, what are you DOING?" The other man had reached a hand down and was fondling his balls while moving up and down faster. "Stop that, I'm going, too close…." With his last string of effort, Phoenix reached up and began to pump Edgeworth's erection. Edgeworth had been close before and this double simulation was just too much. He dropped sharply onto Phoenix's erection and let out a hoarse cry.

"Phoenix! Oh my god, oh my god." Edgeworth's own erection twitched and long spurts of white semen flowed from it, covering both Phoenix and Edgeworth. His inner muscles began to clench and spasm around Phoenix and with that, the defense attorney let himself go. Edgeworth could feel the warm liquid filling him and he had to admit that it felt really damn good. He collapsed on top of Phoenix and gave him a quick kiss before rolling over slightly, pulling Phoenix out of him. The white substance flowed out of the abused hole.

"That was… amazing, Miles." Phoenix gasped out, panting. There was no reply. "Miles?" Phoenix craned his neck to look at the other lawyer and smiled softly. He was asleep and looked so vulnerable and innocent. Phoenix pressed his lips to Edgeworth's forehead and whispered. "I do love you, you know. I really do." Phoenix's gaze turned towards the window, where the full moon winked at him in the darkness of the night.

* * *

I should have added "crappy ending" to the list of warnings. -_- Ahaha, review please? This is like, my 4th lemon ever? Oh well.


End file.
